Sin lazos de sangre
by Leonorius
Summary: Bella, una niña de lo mas mimada. Acompañada de sus aventuras por sus fieles amigos Jacob, Alice y Rosalie. Que pasara cuando descubra el amor con quien menos lo espere gracias a la magia del alcohol. ¿Y si fuera con un primo?¿Como lo tomaran sus amigos?


Sinceramente no sé cómo sucedió, todo parecía un recuerdo, un espejismo. Me dolía la cabeza eso me confirmaba que lo que había pasado no era un sueño.

Me encontraba en la Suburban negra de mi prima Rosalie, se podía sentir el viento abrasador de la costa en la cara y la música podía dejarte sorda, ya tenía tiempo que nos dirigíamos a casa después de ir a comprar algunas cosas para darle los toques finales a nuestros disfraces. Si, señoras y señores, hoy habría fiesta. Rosalie, Alice y yo teníamos sólo dos horas para llegar y alistarnos, nos desviamos un poco del camino para comprar los boletos del esperado evento "Twilight". Alarmada vi el reloj para darme cuenta de que nos habíamos demorado más de lo pensado.

-No estaremos listas a tiempo.-Dije con una mueca de superioridad.

-Cállate y pónganse los cinturones.-Dijo mi responsable prima de 19 años.

Sólo solté una carcajada y vi como Alice se acomodaba en su asiento mientras cantaba uno que otro estribillo de una canción pegajosa que creo que le había dedicado algún ex suyo.

Ya iban a dar las ocho y media, la fiesta era a las diez. Me voltee hacia la ventana para sentir el viento en el rostro, mire de reojo a Rosalie más que concentrada en el camino, se podía oler su adrenalina, claro ¿Que esperaban yendo a mas de 90km/h en el malecón? Las tres sabíamos de sobra que nadie nos pararía o diría nada, después de todo ¿Qué es lo que piensan al ver tremenda camioneta polarizada llena de niñitas? Eso es fácil, hijas de mafiosos. Aunque no estaba ni tan alejado de la realidad, mis tíos los padres de Rouse eran políticos. Mis padres eran dueños de sus propias empresas por todo lo largo de Estados Unidos y sus alrededores. Y Alice, bueno, Alice no hablaba mucho de sus padres, pero siendo su mejor amiga conocía de sobra todo de ella, su madre, una de las diseñadoras más importantes en el mundo de la moda, ella estaba más que orgullosa de ello.

Cuando comenzamos a ver como cambiaban las fachadas de antros y restaurantes a elegantes casas y tiendas de autoservicio subimos los vidrios polarizados y bajamos el volumen de la música. Otra vez teníamos que aparentar ser esas niñas bien a los ojos de mis padres.

Estaciono la Suburban enfrente de mi casa y bajamos. Tomamos las bolsas de las compras y tocamos el timbre. Un hombre robusto de barba y cola de caballo de aspecto desaliñado apareció rápidamente a recibirnos. Franck, mi mayordomo personal y fiel amigo.

Saludamos cortésmente y subimos al cuarto de arriba con las compras y ropa. Antes de salir ya nos habíamos dado una ducha, así que no era necesario usar el baño.

Vaciamos las bolsas sobre la cama y separamos las compras de cada una. Rouse hizo un montoncito de ropa sobre la cama y se dispuso a textear con su nuevo novio Emmett. Alice comenzó a sacar su estuche de maquillaje de la enorme maleta Gucci negra que había traído.

Yo, bueno yo dispuse a despojarme del short y la blusa holgada que tenía como vestimenta. Comencé a colocarme unas medias negras caladas y por debajo del diminuto short negro de vestir. Alce la vista y vi a Alice escogiendo si llevar su falda negra arriba del ombligo con sus tacones negros mientras daba un monólogo de cuanto amaba las medias por el hecho que "mágicamente" desapareciera todo resto de celulitis e imperfecciones en la piel. Reí discretamente por como zarandeaba las cosas mientras le explicaba todo el glamour del asunto a una muy distraída Rouse. Rebusque en la cama mi camiseta blanca de mangas bombachas como las de todo un pirata y mis botas negras de cuero dignas de todo un marino de alta mar.  
Solté mi cabello de la pequeña cebolla alta que tenía momentos atrás y me senté en la cama aburrida. Rouse al igual que Alice ya estaba vestida. Alice estaba en su mundo, se delineaba con maestría mientras veía un tutoríal de cómo hacer un maquillaje de gato en su iPad. Tome mi bolsa Prada plata y rebusque mi estuche de monerías, saque mi base y me espolvoree un poco por la cara para cubrir brillos indeseados, me unte un poco de bálsamo en los labios y espere a que Alice acabara. Ella daba rápidas pinceladas por toda su cara dándole forma a su maquillaje felino. Cuando por fin acabo dejo los pinceles de lado y se colocó su larga cola prensada a la falda.

Sonrió dejando ver sus brillantes dientes blancos que no delataban ni un poco que fumara y me miro. -¿Y tú qué esperas mujer?-Dijo con impaciencia arrugando la nariz felina que minutos antes se había hecho.

-No se cómo maquillarme.-dije con simpleza encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mujer, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo con falso desagrado.

-Amarme para toda la eternidad.- dije entre risas.

Se acomodó alado mío y comenzó a pincelearme la cara, yo sólo cerré los ojos y deje que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Unos pocos minutos después dejo que abriera los ojos por fin. Me asome al espejo para ver cómo había quedado, el maquillaje era muy natural con un delineado negro, algo dramático que hacia resaltar mis ojos azulados y labial rojo.  
Tomo un paliacate rojo de seda que recientemente habíamos comprado y lo ató en mi cabeza en forma de una diadema. Ya estaba lista.

Claro, Rouse era otra historia. Alice comenzó a intentar alejarla de su teléfono por unos minutos para que se alistara, mientras yo recogía todo el desorden que se había causado. Busque el reloj con la mirada, nueve cuarenta y nueve.

-Ya tenemos que irnos niñas.- dije y bajamos rápidamente.

Jacob ya se encontraba abajo esperándonos, vestido al parecer de un hombre lobo, como su ídolo Taylor Lautner. Jake era un amigo que teníamos en común las tres, era de estatura media un poco más alto que yo, de tez morena y cabello completamente negro, de ojos rasgados del mismo color que su pelo. Debía admitirlo estaba como quería. Tomamos las llaves de la Suburban y salimos; ya se imaginarán a una sexy gatita negra, una atrevida pirata, un atractivo hombre lobo y una tierna Pin-Up llegar a la fiesta del momento en una Suburban con chofer y todo, sin hacer cola y entrar.

Si las miradas mataran en ese momento hubiera muerto a causa de unas cien balas.

Pasamos el tumulto de gente y entramos a un pasillo, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien. Cuando entramos todos nos separamos y comenzamos a saludar gente. La fiesta estaba a reventar, de vez en cuando me encontraba a uno que otro amigo borracho o queriendo ligar. Rouse estaba con unas amigas suyas pegada a la barra, tal parece que empezaría a corromper gente… de nuevo. Alice en el momento en que entro se perdió. De seguro estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con su actual novio James que por el momento estaban peleados. Cabe agregar que no me caía nada bien.

Después de un tiempo me aburrí, comencé a caminar para ver a quien me encontraba, me tope con mucha gente, entre ellos Edward un amigo de la infancia, casi un primo, pensé que me saludaría, al menos... Pero sólo me ignoro y siguió adelante. Seguí caminando y hasta llegar a una tarima donde estaba James, Laurent y otros amigos más disfrazados. Me hicieron señas para que subiera y así lo hice, casi trepando pero lo logre. Me acerque a la orilla y deje que la música me llevara, comencé a bailar y a tambalearme hacia algún chico que hasta donde dejaba ver el antifaz se veía guapo.

Mire la pista de estaba hasta reventar y me encontré a un Edward muy serió mirándome desde abajo del escenario. No se si fue mi imaginación o negó ligeramente. Sonreí ampliamente y seguí bailando, si él me había ignorado antes ¿porque yo no hacerlo ahora? Cuándo estaba exhausta baje por un trago, camine entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra pero en vez de eso me tope con Daniel, el primo de Alice y un nuevo acosador. Estuvo acompañándome un rato hasta que me encontré con Alice y Ángela.

-hola, hasta que te encuentro amor.-dije con gracia.

-Ya se, estaba buscando a James, ¿lo has visto?

-Si, estaba con Laurent en la tarima.

-Ok, voy a ver, ¿Quieres venir?

Asentí y comencé a caminar entre la gente con Ángela y Alice enfrente. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que nos lo topamos. Alice y James se fueron a aclarar sus cosas mientras llevaba a Ángela por el trago que ya ansiaba.

Pero parecía que algo quería que no tomara. Porque antes de llegar a la barra me tope con Edward que estaba tranquilamente bebiendo algo misterioso para mí, me miro y sonrió, me acerque a él.

Estaba más alto de como lo recordaba, comencé a hablar con él, pero mientras más hablábamos la situación se iba asiendo más comprometedora. Comenzó a rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y a apegarme a él. Escuche un pequeño comentario de Ángela de irse a otro lado. Me aleje un poco de Edward y retome la plática.

-¿Qué tomas?- dije haciéndome la inocente mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos.

-Whisky.-dijo solamente mientras le daba un sorbo comprobando que efectivamente era Whisky.

Le regrese al vaso y seguí con la plática, tome su mano y lo lleve a la pista de baile esquivando a la gente presente, pero no lo veía muy suelto. Más bien estaba extraño, sólo me hablaba casi en susurros... sentía su aliento chocar en mi piel mientras me abrazaba por la cintura o tomaba mi mano lentamente.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que llego Alice, me aleje un poco y al parecer el entendió el motivo porque dejo de abrazarme.

Edward y Alice tenían historia, y una muy fuerte si puedo añadir. Alice era mi mejor amiga y no perdería su amistad por un chico.

-Hola, ya pude arreglar las cosas con James.-dijo sonriente.

-No seas chismoso Edward.- dije a la ligera dándome cuanta que estaba más que pendiente en nuestra plática.

-Eddie es de confianza- Ok, eso si me sorprendió. -Y hablando de eso, no te imaginas quienes estaban acarameladitos hace un rato. Daniel y Bella.- dijo mirándome pícaramente.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que quieren matar a su mejor amiga por indiscreta? Bueno estoy en ese momento. Voltee a ver a Edward entre apenada y nerviosa. El tenía una mueca extraña en la cara. Soltó una risa con sarna, tomo un trago de su vaso y me miro ceñudo. -¿Qué?-dije nerviosa.

Edward no hizo más que ignorarme y comenzar a bailar con Alice. Eso me dolió.

Justo en ese momento había llegado Ben a mi lado. -Voy por un trago.- Dije seca.

Comencé a caminar hacia la barra, pero me di cuenta de que Ben y Daniel me seguían. Llegue a la barra para pedir un Tequila, probé un sorbo pero sentí un sabor extraño y se lo pase a Ben, no se si era la bebida o el mal sabor era causado por la angustia, celos o culpa.

Regrese a donde momentos antes había dejado a Edward y Alice. Pero ya no estaban. Daniel me llevo a la mesa donde estaban sus demás primos, entre ellos Alice. -¿Dónde está Edward?- le pregunte sin más.

-Dijo que quería hacer pipí.-dijo como si nada.

-No necesitaba tanta información. Gracias.-dije en broma.

Espere que regresara, pero se me hacía imposible, sentía que pasaban años en vez de minutos. Ya harta tome una parte del disfraz que había dejado sobre la mesa y balbucee un "Voy a dejarle esto a Rouse".

Camine hasta las periqueras donde se encontraba, pero a unos metros de llegar choqué con alguien. Alce la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y me tope con unos ojos esmeralda que reconocería en cualquier lado: Edward. Me tomo de la cintura y me apego hacia el pero segundos después me soltó con brusquedad frunciendo el ceño. Se hizo a un lado con la intención de caminar pero tome su mano y jale de él. Lance el disfraz a la periquera donde estaba mi prima ya ebria y grite un "guárdalo". Me voltee otra vez para encararlo. -¿Que tienes?- No me respondió, sólo volvió a fruncir el ceño. -¿Es por lo que dijo Alice?- Su cara se puso pensativa por un momento y después volvió a ser sería, bajo la mirada y asintió.

Sonreí a mis adentros, "por lo menos era sincero" pensé. Suspire derrotada y me acerque a su oído para que me escuchara mejor, hable lo más rápido que pude. -Daniel es el primo de Alice, ella quiere que tenga algo con él. A él le gusto pero a mí no.- Me quede callada un momento...-¿Me crees?- dije en un tono sensual que ni yo misma reconocía. Deslice mis labios desde su lóbulo donde minutos antes le estaba dando una explicación hasta su pómulo y después su mandíbula, negó la cabeza, pero mientras más bajaba hasta sus labios comenzaba a asentir.

No sé cómo paso, pero después de eso me encontraba besándolo, primero fue un beso lento, como pidiendo permiso. No tenía pizca de lujuria, era más algo lleno de comodidad. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía más demandante y dulce. Mis manos rodearon su cuello hasta rozar sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos, sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura apegándome más a él si eso era posible. Me puso de puntitas y después me separe para verlo. El sólo sonrió y volvió a besarme. Así estudiemos un buen rato, cuando nos separábamos apegaba mi frente a la suya o la besaba, mientras yo dejaba besitos en su mejilla o nariz. De vez en cuando la multitud nos golpeaba al pasar. Pero eso no arruinaba el momento.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo bese.

Después recuerdo que Rouse me jalo porque necesitaba ir al baño pero no podía encontrar su equilibrio y que Jake ya había llamado para que nos vinieran a buscar por el estado en que se encontraban Alice y Rouse. Todo era como un extraño sueño para mí.

Me levanté incomoda intentando enfocar la mirada. La poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas era más que segadora. Me libere de las sábanas que formaban parte de mi nidito que se había formado al dormir.

Palpe con los pies el piso hasta encontrar mis pantuflas. Camine a ciegas por los pasillos de mi "pequeña" mansión. Claro no recordaba las escaleras, tuve un pequeño tropiezo en ellas ya que iba literalmente a ciegas. En vez de caer en el duro piso ya me esperaba un afelpado colchón. Como se imaginaran no era la primera vez que me pasaba. Abrí los ojos a regañadientes y subí la vista un poco. Lo que no esperaba ver era la cara de Rouse, Alice y Jake intentando aguantar la risa enfrente de mí.

-Con que a esto se refería Franck con lo que la colchoneta.-dijo en tono divertido Jake.

-Cállate.-espete con la voz rasposa.

Alice y Rouse me ayudaron a levantarme del colchón que en estos últimos meses se había vuelto mi súper héroe.

-No es que no me encante que estén aquí, pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿no lo recuerdas?-hablo Alice.

-Tonta, nos quedamos a dormir ayer después de la fiesta.- dijo como siempre Rouse.

Entonces no fue un sueño...

-¿dónde durmieron los tres?-dije picara ignorando mis pensamientos.

-Bien sabes que tu casa tan pequeña tiene más de cinco habitaciones de invitados y seis baños. O que ya tenemos un armario lleno de mudas de ropa de todo tipo en el segundo piso. -Dijo obvio Jacob.

-Ni me lo recuerden, están en mi casa más que en la suya. Empiezo a sospechar que los han corrido y no me lo quieren decir. -Dije acompañado de risas de todos.-No se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Dónde está Frank?  
Rebusque con la mirada por todos lados, ya que de hecho no me había recibido como todas las mañana.

-En la cocina haciendo el desayuno.- Dijo un muy hambriento Jake.

-Que rico.- comencé a arrastrar los pies hasta el comedor que estaba a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras.  
Me senté en la silla donde ya me esperaba mi jugo de zanahoria con cerezas y tres moras. Una palabra: DELICIOSO.  
Segundos después llegaron mis tres fieles mosqueteros o chipos en algunos casos a acompañarme a desayunar.

Teresita la mucama salió de la cocina con un plato para cada uno en su bandeja. -Buenos días niños ¿cómo durmieron hoy?

-Bien Teresita, pero ya no somos niños.-Comento indignado Jake.

-Buenos días.- dijimos en unísono Rouse, Alice y yo.

Después de depositar un beso maternal en mi frente sirvió un plato de homelet a cada uno y a mí una porción considerable de fruta con Yogurt y arándanos. ¿Olvide mencionar que soy vegetariana? Tal vez no suene tan apetitoso como lo es realmente. Pero me agrada.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, todos estábamos concentrados en acabar nuestro plato. Teresita levantó todo como de costumbre, se despidió cortésmente y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos.

-¿Qué haremos hoy muchachos?-me senté en el enorme sofá mullido de la sala.

-No mucho si sigues en pijama.-Alice hizo una observación que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto.

Jake vestía unos jeans holgados con una camiseta a cuadros Calvin Klein y sus supra favoritos negros.  
Alice era otra historia, solo llevaba un pequeño vestido rosa que acentuaba a la perfección sus curvas con unas mallas negras y sus botines.

Mientras Rouse seguía su moda de camisetas escotadas color turquesa que resaltaba su rubio cabello, jeans rasgados que dejaban ver su piel bronceada y sus zapatillas a juego.

Me ruborice al darme cuenta que era la única en pijama. Mire alarmada a Jake, ya que mi pijama de seda solo constaba con un top blanco y unos pantalones igual de seda de un tono negro. Volteo sonrojado a otro lado comprendiendo la situación.

-¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES?!

-Parecías bastante cómoda.-Dijo Alice aguantando la risa.

-Iré a darme una ducha, y cuando regrese podemos ir a cualquier lado que ustedes quieran, ¿les parece?-Cómo sí fueran pequeños robots los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo más que contentos.

Corrí escaldarás arriba hasta mi cuarto tirando mi pijama por lo largo del piso hasta llegar al baño que tenía mi recámara.  
Después de una relajaste ducha tibia envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla dejando escurrir mi cabello que llegaba a mi pequeña cintura.

Camine tranquilamente a mi gran armario y escudriñe un poco en el.

Una simple blusa holgada blanca de esas que parecían recortadas que dejaban ver un poco el pequeño top negro, unas medias negras de diseño floreado con unos shorts cortos de un look desgastados, unos botines negros de un tacón muy rebuscado y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Peine un poco mis cabellos chocolate y los até en una cólera alta.

Baje brincando la escalera rezando por no caer y me dirigí a la sala de juegos donde se encontraban todos.

Al llegar Jake veía un partido de fútbol americano, Rouse estaba en su iPhone, juraría que estaba texteando con su novio y Alice ojeaba una COSMOPOLITAN que unos días antes había dejado por ahí en un olvido. Al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia, así que carraspee haciéndolos voltear algo intrigados -Lista.-dije sencillamente.- ¿nos vamos?

Me su vuelta y así por la misma puerta que momentos antes había entrado.

Recorrí los mismos pasillos blancos y elegantes de siempre hasta llegar a la cochera donde Frank ya nos esperaba.  
Subimos a la Suburban con Frank ya esperando órdenes -¿A dónde iremos?-dije intrigada.

Se miraron cómplices por un minuto para después decir con simpleza: Starbucks.

Suspire en el momento en que la Suburban se puso en marcha. De todos los lugares que había en toda esta ciudad siempre íbamos a ahí.

No me quejo, el café el muy bueno, y el chico guapo del mostrador ya sabe mi nombre, aunque claro, ¿quien aquí no sabe mi nombre? Franck nos dejo enfrente mientras buscaba un estacionamiento. En el momento en el que ponía un pie en el local ya estaban preparando mi pedido, no importa cuanta gente hubiera. Ya cuando llegaba al mostrador tenían listo mi Mocha blanco descafeinado con crema batida doble.

Claro mis amigos siempre pedían algo diferente, así que tenía que esperar sentada en las periquetes mientras decidían cual era el antojo de hoy.

Bebí un poco de la espesa malteada y espere. Si que era indecisos. Fije mi vista en el enorme ventanal justo enfrente de donde estaba sentada, se podían ver las calles llenas de gente transitando, un poco de frío, si. Pero nada que no se esperé de un Otoño.

Una mano toco mi hombro haciéndome saltar, no pensé que fueran a tardar tan poco. Para mi sorpresa al voltear no vi a ninguno de mis tres revoltosos amigos, sino era un completo extraño que me miraba fijamente, sus ojos eras extrañamente azules, de un tono así alilado.- ¿se te ofrece algo?-dije educada. Con suerte estaba perdido.

-Sólo tu nombre-dijo galante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Reí amargamente, un cazanobas al parecer. -No eres el único.- dije sincera.-Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿No sabes quien soy?-dije más que asombrada.

-No, pero me encantaría saber.-su tono era demasiado seguro de sí mismo, hasta se podría decir divertido. Me permití observarlo mejor.

Aún estando sentada podía notar que era más alto que yo, tal vez 1.80. Su cabello estaba corto, pero lo suficiente para que sus mechones castaños lucieras despeinados. De complexión delgada, su camiseta de manda corta se ceñía a su cuerpo, sus vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas Nike. Se le veía sexy, algo patán, pero sexy. -¿te gusta lo que ves?-dijo arrogante descubriendo que momentos antes lo había escaneado con la mirada.

Me encogí de hombro aburrida.-E visto mejores.-Que no era del todo cierto.

Su mirada desencajada estaba más que sorprendido de mi respuesta. Claro, esta duró sólo unos segundos ya que recuperó su mirada galante. -¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-¿Porqué debería? Yo no sé quien eres.-aun y mis negativas seguían teniendo esa misma sonrisa divertida en los labios.


End file.
